


BODY HIGH

by swwrighter



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, DEAL WITH IT, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Don't Pretend You Don't Like It, F/F, Fucking, I'm a Slut, More Fucking, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Serving up Trash, Shameless Smut, Skank Realness, Sorry Not Sorry, Strap-Ons, Werq It, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swwrighter/pseuds/swwrighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW!!!! Read the tags.  A certain classy lady sent me a prompt for a one-shot fic that was simply charming in its wholesomeness, subtlety and grace.  This is for… “My angel, flung out of the garbage can.”</p>
<p>This is seriously, like, only in the most tangential way related to Carol/Price of Salt. Character names only tbh. <br/>If you are looking for romance and emotions, look elsewhere. If you are offended by fucking, look elsewhere. I should probably be ashamed of myself, but… NOPE!  Actually, I do feel kind of appalled with myself, but that sensation was not enough to stop me from posting this.  ENJOY (or don't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	BODY HIGH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdup/gifts).



> This is like, straight-up fucking. Like: NSFW AT ALL, DIRTY AS FUCK. I am taking a break from my other fics right now because I’m stuck. I thought I’d write something else to get whatever this is out of my system, and clearly I had some FUCKING SMUT to get out of my system. Lord have mercy.
> 
> Prompts were: accessories, “vile dirty talking” (lmao) and bitch Therese. Now get your asses to CHUUUURRCCCHHHH everyone. You will need saving.
> 
> I am not going to lie, this is basically porn. Not basically. It. Is. Porn. This is VENI VIDI VICI mic drop ratchet realness, and I’m taking my Queen of Smut crown and trashing it after this. It’s fucking over. Bye.

_Setting: 2016. Some hot-ass city._

* * *

                                                              

Carol Aird sat at the bar, nursing her drink.  It had been fucking hot all day and she was taking refuge at her local, trying to unwind before heading home.  She rubbed the back of her neck as she shook the ice cube around in her glass.  Downing the last sip of alcohol, she sucked the ice cube into her mouth and let it soften slowly, savouring the feeling of the cool water melting in her mouth.

_So fucking hot_.  Carol felt irritated after a long day at work, but the two drinks she’d had were starting to calm her frayed nerves. The bartender knew her pretty well and always made her the best fucking Sazeracs in the city.  He walked over now to take her empty glass.

“One more, Carol?” he asked with a friendly smile.

“I don’t know…” Carol said, looking around the bar.  She felt restless and bored, but she wasn’t sure why.  _I feel like I want to punch someone, or just get drunk, or… huh._

Her eyes had alighted on a young woman on the other side of the room.  She was sitting with a small group of young men, but she looked as fed up as Carol felt.  The woman was slouched in her seat, idly playing with a loose string in the rip of her jeans and gazing around the bar.  She was beautiful, in the way that youth makes a person both stunning and innocent. Carol was fascinated by the woman’s fine features, and how her pale skin stood out against the darkness of her hair. Carol studied her carefully, observing this striking woman as she watched everyone else.

Suddenly, the woman’s eyes met Carol’s across the bar. Carol's mouth dropped open slightly and she forced herself to take a deep breath. The woman’s eyes were a striking green, and they were staring at Carol unflinchingly, a look of curiosity on her face.  Carol felt unable to break that gaze, and the moment seemed to last for ages, even though it was only a few excruciating seconds.

“Carol?” said a voice over her left shoulder.

Carol was startled and turned around quickly.  “What? What is it?” she asked, not even sure who she was talking to as she looked around wildly. It was the bartender.

“So… do you want me to make you another Sazerac? I’ve got your cognac right here…”  He was smiling and gesturing at her with the bottle.  Carol couldn’t help but smile back.

“Sure. Yes,” she replied.  Then a pause. “Actually… make me two. Please.”  He nodded and set to work, swirling some absinthe around in a couple of glasses.

Carol turned back around, towards the woman at the table across the room.  She had turned back to her companions, Carol noted with disappointment.  However, she noticed that the woman was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor and she appeared to be excluded from whatever subject the men at her table were laughing about.  Carol could sense the woman’s exasperation from across the room. _And I know what I’d like to do with all that excess frustration._

The bartender put the two drinks on the bar in front of Carol. “Here you are, my dear,” he said with a wink, and wandered off.  Carol placed one drink in front of her, and reached over to grab the other.  As she turned around in her bar stool, she had one desire in mind, and it came true as she looked across the room. The young woman was looking at her again.  This time, Carol raised her eyebrows and the drink, smiling confidently. She turned and slowly placed the second drink in front the empty seat next to her at the bar. She tilted her head, gesturing at the seat, and leaned back against the bar to wait. _Come on… get up,_ she thought _._

Carol watched with amusement the young woman’s flustered expression as she contemplated what to do.  Her male companions were completely oblivious, and their conversation clearly did not include this young woman at all. Carol smiled as she saw the woman lean over and say something to her friends; something quick and dismissive.  Then she stood up.

Carol couldn’t believe her luck as the woman walked slowly towards her.  She looked hesitant but undoubtedly curious, as though she couldn’t stop her own feet from walking towards the bar where Carol sat. She stopped just in front of Carol and didn’t seem to know what to do with her hands, crossing them awkwardly across her chest.

“Hello,” the woman said with a shy smile.  _Oh my god, her dimples are adorable_ , Carol thought.

“Hi there,” Carol said, reaching out her hand.  “Carol Aird.”

The woman looked relieved to shake her hand, as if it made their strange interaction more legitimate. “Carol…” the woman said, savouring the word in her mouth. She hadn’t let go of Carol’s hand, either.

“And you are?” Carol asked, expectantly. She couldn’t help but grin at the woman’s awkwardness.

“Oh! I’m Therese,” the woman said, blushing. “Therese Belivet.” She finally let go of Carol’s hand.

“Well, Therese Belivet…” Carol said, smiling smugly. “I bought you a drink. Would you like to join me? I promise that I’ll probably be more interesting than those boys you were with. You looked bored stiff; I simply had to rescue you.”

Therese smiled and settled herself onto the bar stool next to Carol.  “I am so sick of these guys just talking about video games and the fucking basketball playoffs,” Therese complained. “I don’t even know why I bothered coming. I just… I felt… a strong urge to come here. For some reason.” She looked confused by her own words.

“Well, I’m glad you did come. Now you can keep me company, and…” – she passed Therese her drink – “enjoy the best cocktail you’ve ever had. Cheers.”

They clinked their drinks and Carol stared at Therese’s lips as they gently touched the edge of the cool, cloudy glass and took a drink.  _Fucking sexy_ , Carol thought, taking a sip herself.

“Mmmm, that’s good!” Therese said. “It’s so sweet. And strong! I like it.”

“I’m glad you do,” Carol said. “Careful not to drink it too fast, though; you want to savour it.  Plus it’s basically just cognac and absinthe with a touch of bitters and sugar, so you know… it’ll hit you.”

Therese laughed. “I’ll be okay. I’ve only had a glass or two of wine. This is much better, actually. Although… wine does make me feel naughty… but in a good way.”  Therese’s cheeks went red, as though she couldn’t believe what she’d said.

Carol threw her head back, laughing at Therese’s embarrassment.  “How absolutely wonderful that is to hear,” Carol said. “I knew there was something wicked underneath that innocent look you have.”

Therese almost choked on her drink, but managed to keep her composure.  She swallowed. “I’m not that innocent,” she said quietly, looking Carol in the eye.  Carol noticed that the green of the girl’s eyes was slowly being swallowed up by a spreading blackness.

Carol smiled at her. “Good. Neither am I,” she replied. “So… if you’re not innocent, then you must be guilty of _something_. Why did you come over here to sit with me, Therese Belivet? I mean, really.”

Therese looked down at her drink as she swirled it around in her glass. “I don’t know. I just saw you, looking at me… and… you’re beautiful. I wanted to talk to you.”

_And I want to fuck you_.  Carol smiled lightly and changed the subject. “That man there… one of your friends… in the grey shirt. He keeps looking over here. Is he your boyfriend?”

“No,” Therese laughed.  “I think he’d like to be.  But I’m not really interested in that.” She looked at Carol pointedly.  _Now or never_ , Carol thought.  She shifted in her seat.

“Well, do you know what I think?  I think that that man wouldn’t know what to do with you if he had you,” Carol said, tilting her head slightly.  _That man wouldn’t know how to fuck you right. He wouldn’t know how to make you scream._

“Pardon me?” Therese looked at her with wide eyes.  Carol hesitated for a moment, but a faint spark in the girl’s eyes told her to continue.  She leaned in closer, bringing her mouth close to Therese’s ear.

“I said…” Carol whispered. “He wouldn’t know what to do with you.  But I know what to do with you.”

“Do you?” Therese said.  Her voice was quiet, but there was a certain edge to it, an imperceptible flicker of lust and daring that sent a bolt of desire between Carol’s legs.  _Fuck. It’s on_.  She cleared her throat.

“I most certainly do.” Carol murmured. “And if you want to know what I would do, then you should finish your drink… and come with me.”

The two women locked eyes again, each one daring the other to look away.  Then Therese smiled, grabbed her drink, and started pouring it down her throat as quickly as she could.   


* * *

 

 

Carol’s apartment was only a few minutes’ walk from the bar, and the two women walked there in virtual silence.  There was no need to speak; they both knew what was ahead.  Carol could feel herself getting more and more wet with every step she took, and she couldn’t stop a self-satisfied smirk from spreading across her face.  _This bitch is mine_.

They arrived at Carol’s apartment and Therese smiled nervously at Carol as they stepped across the threshold.  The moment the door closed behind them, Carol grabbed Therese by the back of the neck, pulling the hair there into a tight grip.  She pulled the young woman towards her, as close as they could be without touching.  Carol spoke softly into Therese’s mouth.

“Are you ready?” Carol breathed. “You want this?”

“Yes…” Therese stammered, her eyes wide. “Yes, I want it.”

Carol leaned forward and claimed Therese’s mouth with her own, tightening her grip on the young woman’s hair as their lips collided, hard.  Therese moaned when Carol’s tongue slipped into her mouth and she reached up to grab at Carol’s waist, trying to get closer.

Carol released her grip on Therese’s hair and slapped her hands away.  “Be a good girl,” Carol said.  She gestured to the right, pointing towards the bedroom.  “Go wait in there.”

Carol watched, amused, as Therese staggered down the hall.  _If she can barely walk now…_

Carol went into another room to get what she needed, and then sauntered into the bedroom where Therese was waiting, sitting gingerly on the edge of Carol’s bed.  Her cheeks were flushed and Carol could see that she was breathing heavily, her chest rising up and down.  _Perfect_.

“Stand up, Therese,” Carol said, putting the small black bag she was carrying down on the table next to her.  Therese stood up quickly, and watched Carol closely as she moved to sit down in the wing chair across from her.  Carol crossed her legs and leaned back, smiling as she surveyed the sight in front of her. _She will do whatever I say._

“Take your clothes off. Slowly,” Carol said in a low voice.  She rested her chin on her hand as she watched Therese slowly disrobe.  Carol felt her cunt throbbing as Therese’s shirt and jeans were stripped off and dropped to the floor, revealing a beautiful expanse of creamy white skin.  Therese met Carol’s eyes and kept them fixed there as she reached around and unhooked her bra, letting it fall before hooking her thumbs into her lace underwear and pushing them down her legs at a deliberately slow pace.  Then Therese stood up, beautiful and exposed, and Carol could see wetness glistening on the inside of her thighs.  Carol clenched her jaw.  _Fuck_.

Carol swallowed hard at the vision in front of her.  She crooked her finger, beckoning for Therese to come closer.  Therese took a few careful steps towards her, stopping next to Carol’s crossed legs.

“You’re trembling,” Carol whispered, stroking her hand up the side of Therese’s thigh.  Therese merely gasped in response at the feeling of Carol’s fingers trailing over her skin.  Carol moved her hand across the front of Therese’s hip and down between her legs.  It was Carol’s turn to gasp at the flood of hot wetness that spilled over her hand.  Therese groaned.

“Not so innocent indeed,” Carol said, leering at the sight of her hand moving leisurely between Therese’s legs, teasing her cunt while the young woman gasped and moaned incoherently.   _What a gorgeous little thing she is. I’m going to destroy her._

“Please….” Therese whispered. “Please, Carol…”

Carol stopped moving her hand.  “Excuse me?”

“Please.” Therese sighed. “Please fuck me. I need it so badly…”

“Is that right?” Carol said, flicking her clit.  Therese drew in a sharp breath.  “You need it?”

“Yesssss….” Therese tried to grind against Carol’s fingers.  Carol withdrew her hand quickly and Therese sighed in disappointment.

“Get on your knees,” Carol said. “And don’t fucking move.”

Therese lowered herself to her knees and waited patiently as Carol stood up and moved behind her.  Carol unzipped and unbuttoned herself from her clothes, making sure that Therese didn’t move an inch. She reached over and grabbed the black bag from the table, pulling out its contents and watching with amusement as Therese’s head tilted to the side, trying to decipher the sounds she was hearing as Carol prepared herself.

Ready at last, Carol stepped forward, completely naked except for one thing.

“Turn around,” she ordered.  She looked down, pleased, as Therese shifted herself around and gazed up at the sight of Carol standing over her wearing a black leather harness with a huge black cock pointed at her face.  Carol smirked.

“You want me to fuck you, Therese? Then get it ready, bitch. Suck me off.”

Therese’s mouth dropped open in shock, but her eyes were black with desire. She let out an incoherent noise and fell over slightly as a rush of lust hit her, blindsiding her.  She scrambled over to grab onto Carol’s legs, pulling herself up to Carol’s crotch level where the giant dick was waiting for her.

“Would you do this for me…?” Carol whispered. “Would you be my little slut?”  She reached out a hand to stroke Therese’s hair.

In response, Therese simply groaned, grabbed onto the base of the cock with one hand, and licked the entire length of it from base to tip.  Carol bit her lip and watched, stunned, as the beautiful young woman wrapped her mouth around the head of the black cock and without hesitation sucked half its length into her mouth.  _Holy fucking shit_.

“Fuck, yes… choke on it…” Carol muttered. It was both erotic and obscene to watch Therese suck her off, and Carol could feel her cunt throbbing underneath the leather harness every time the cock hit the back of Therese’s throat. The momentary contact banged the base of the dick against her clit and then the pressure would pull away again, leaving her panting.

“FUCK!” Carol gasped, struggling to stay standing as her cunt and mind started to melt. She placed a hand on Therese’s head and watched, her eyes half-closed, as the black cock slid in and out of her mouth.  Carol was turned on beyond belief. _Oh my god. She’s a total whore_.  She looked upwards and sent a prayer to whatever or whoever had sent this sexy little nymph her way tonight.

“That’s enough!” Carol moaned, pulling away before her cunt could take over and lead her to an orgasm too quickly.  The sight of this beautiful girl with her cock in the mouth was too much to handle. She took a step back as Therese sat on the floor, panting hard.

Carol grabbed the bottle of lube from the table and reached her other arm down to help Therese get up.  Carol wrapped an arm around her waist and her mouth found Therese’s lips, her neck, her collarbone.  “You were very good…” Carol said, kissing next to her ear. “Would you like more now?”

“Yes… yes I would…” Therese whispered.  The poor girl could hardly breathe.  _Oh well_.  Carol let go of Therese’s waist and turned her around, facing her towards the bed in front of them.

“Bend over. Put your hands on the bed.”  Therese did so and looked back at Carol expectantly.  Carol poured some lube out of the bottle and spread it over her cock.  She stepped forward, nudging at Therese’s thighs with the dildo, pushing them apart.

“Spread your legs. Wider.”  Carol moved her hand between Therese’s legs and slathered more lube across Therese’s cunt, dipping two fingers inside her.  Therese was panting hard and moaned when she felt Carol enter her.

“Fucckkkkk….” Therese groaned, desperate for more.  _And I’m going to give it to you_.  Carol moved her hands to Therese’s hips and shifted forward, the black cock poised at Therese’s entrance. Carol could feel all her senses focusing in on her cunt as she pushed forward and thrust her cock into the young woman in front of her. Every sight, sound and smell was Therese; every nerve ending in her body was vibrating with lust as she watched herself have sex with this beautiful girl she’d just met.

“Jesus! Fuck! Oh fuck...”  Carol wasn’t even sure which one of them was talking, but it didn’t matter. She couldn’t stop fucking this perfect woman; it felt unbelievable as their bodies moved in sync and her clit ached every time she pounded into Therese’s cunt.  _Holy fucking hell._ Carol watched as sweat dripped down Therese’s back, and she held on tightly to her waist as she pushed herself deeper and harder into her. She heard a deep moaning and realized that it was coming from her own throat.  Therese threw her head back and responded with, “Yes… don’t stop…”

_No fucking way am I stopping_.  Carol reached around and slid her fingers across Therese’s clit, grinning as she heard the woman cry out with lust. She closed her eyes for a moment and just let herself feel the sensation of their bodies connecting and the intense heat that was coming off them like steam.  _Where did this fabulous slut come from?  She’s the perfect fuck._

Carol paused for a moment when she felt Therese’s hand reach back and slap her on the leg.  She fought to regain her breath.  “What… what is it? Are you okay?”  She ran her hand down Therese’s spine.

Therese was practically hyperventilating. “Yes.  Yes. I… I’m gonna cum. Can I turn over? I… want to see you…”

Carol couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the request. She pulled out of Therese slowly and helped her turn onto her back, laying her down on the bed with her legs spread apart.  Carol crawled up to Therese’s mouth and kissed her again, pushing the hair back from her face and kissing her way down her body as she got back up on her knees.

_God help me._  Carol was drunk on Sazeracs and sex, and the sight before her almost broke her brain apart.  She watched Therese panting desperately, one hand covering her face and the other touching her clit, and knew that she was moments away from cumming for her. “Look at me,” Carol said.

Therese moved her hand away from her face, and her eyes locked onto Carol’s, watching every expression on her face as she pushed forward one last time, sliding the cock inside her. They both tried to breathe as Carol moved slowly back and forth, keeping her eyes on the younger woman. 

“Shit… yes. Faster,” Therese begged, a red flush spreading across her chest. Her mouth hung open as Carol fucked her harder, and when Carol leaned over further to drive the cock deeper inside, the friction between their bodies crushed against Therese’s clit. “Fuck! Jesus!” Therese yelled out, and grabbed at Carol’s body as her orgasm was fucked out of her. _Holy fuck. What a sweet cunt,_ Carol thought as she felt Therese’s whole body clutching onto her, inside and out.

Carol watched, desperately hanging on to sanity, as Therese’s body shattered and convulsed underneath her.  The girl’s back arched so hard that Carol had to grasp onto Therese’s waist to stay inside her.  She plunged hard into Therese’s cunt one more time, relishing the sound of the young woman screaming her name.  Carol held onto Therese’s body and stayed inside, wrapping her arms around her and feeling each pulse and shudder echo through her body. _Fan-fucking-tastic_.

“I… I can’t…” Therese finally mumbled, unable to speak.

“Shhhhh, it’s okay,” Carol whispered, pulling out of her slowly.  Therese sighed as she felt the cock slip out of her; a mixture of pleasure and relief.  Carol unbuckled the harness and left it on the side of the bed before crawling up over Therese’s body, grinning as she hovered just inches above her.

Therese leaned up and kissed her on the mouth.  “Who are you?” she asked quietly. “You’re like, a sex angel.”

Carol laughed.  “Who are you?” She kissed the young woman underneath her. “I can’t believe I just met you in a bar.  This is insane. You took that like a fucking champion.”

Therese’s face was already red, but she still managed to blush. “Can I… can I fuck you?” she asked.

“Yessssss….” Carol hissed. “I’m so ready. Fucking you like that left me ready to blow. I need you inside me right now.”  She straightened herself up on Therese’s body and grabbed her right hand, pushing it between her legs. Therese sucked in a breath when she felt how wet Carol was.  She moved her fingers across Carol’s clit, rubbing hard before sinking her hand further down and sliding a finger inside.

Carol leaned over and seized Therese’s shoulders, gripping hard as she moaned out her request.

“More…” Therese added another finger.

“More, now.” Another.

“MORE, goddammit. Fuck me like a bitch!” Carol grabbed onto Therese’s hand and pushed it further inside herself, riding her hand and moaning obscenely as she frantically urged herself towards her orgasm.  _You fucking hot slut. I’m going to cum all over you_.  When Therese reached her mouth upwards to suck and lick Carol’s tits, it was all over.  Carol bit her lip and felt her body surge, pleasure emanating from Therese’s hand inside her and blazing all through her skin. Carol closed her eyes and let the moment of climax envelop her entire being with pleasure. _Sex angel._

Carol let out a deep sigh. “Fuck. You… fucking… hot… so….” She couldn’t even finish a sentence. Therese left her hand inside her for a minute until Carol finally raised herself up and collapsed beside the other woman, where they both lay breathless and smiling at each other. Carol pulled the sheets over top of them and moved her arm over top of Therese’s body, pulling herself against the woman’s back and kissing the back of her neck.

“Stay here with me,” Carol whispered. “Stay for the weekend.”

“I might…” Therese said. “… I don’t know if I can stand that kind of body high over and over. I might fucking die.”  She turned over and kissed Carol.

“But it would be worth it.”

 

================

THE FUCKING END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t need to tell me what a skank I am for writing this shit. I ALREADY KNOW ;))
> 
> Actually, do tell me. LMFAOOOO


End file.
